Clan Fabray
by Hawbray
Summary: -¿Estas completamente segura de lo que nos estas diciendo Beth? – le pregunto Frannie, tomándose una taza de té en la casa de su hermana. -Sí tía – asintió por enésima vez One Shot.


_**Clan Fabray**_

**-¿Scott te encuentras bien? **

**-Sí Beth no te preocupes** – respondió el chico con la cabeza abajo

**-Amor tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea** – le tomo las manos – **llevamos más de dos años juntos, creo que puedes confiar en mi**

**-Tienes razón… lo siento** – apretó las manos de su novia – **lo que pasa es que mi papá falleció**

**-¡Oh cariño! **– Lo abrazo con fuerza - **¿Qué paso?**

**-Tenía cáncer** – sollozo en el hombro de su chica – **lo extraño tanto, murió la semana pasada**

**-Lo siento bebe…de verdad lo siento** – repetía pensando que haría ella si en algún momento le faltara su mamá.

**-Eso no es lo peor** – se separó de la chica para levantarse

**-¿Paso algo más?**

**-Ayer fue la lectura del testamento** – comento pasando las manos por su rubio cabello

**-¿Y qué paso?**

**-Resulta que mi papá tuvo más hijos** – apretó los puños con fuerza

**-¡Oh Dios Mío!** – se llevó la mano a la boca

**-¡Nunca nos lo dijo!** – Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia **– y ellas son mayores que yo**

**-Oh…**

**-Una es abogada y apelo el proceso para que nosotros no recibamos todo lo que nos corresponde**

**-¿Cuántos años tienen?** – ¿Abogada? Si era abogada, debía ser ya un adulto

**-La mayor tiene 37 años y la menor tiene 32** – suspiro resignado -** y fue una de ellas las que inicio el proceso de sucesión para que quede todo en partes iguales.**

**-Ya son adultas** – le paso las manos por el rostro – **pero no te preocupes, a ti te darán lo que corresponde**

**-No es eso…tu sabes que lo material no me interesa, sino es el hecho que después de tantos años, sin interesasen por el…ahora si vengan a pretender sus propiedades**

**-Pero no te alteres **– trato de calmarlo **\- ¿Cómo se llaman?**

**-La abogada se llama Frannie y la otra es una fotógrafa llamada Quinn**

**-¿Quinn?** – que tantas posibilidades había de que…

-**Si Quinn Fabray…está casada con una chica y tiene un hijo y otra que dio en adopción** \- ¿Podría ser? Son demasiadas coincidencias Pensó Beth – **mi mamá ha contratado un abogado para que ese par de brujas no reciban un solo peso **– apretó con furia la mandíbula – **me oyes, ni un solo peso.**

**-Bueno, no pienses más en eso…te harás viejo y arrugado** – bromeo sacando una sonrisa del chico – **vamos a clases, que de por sí ya has perdido bastante**s – le tomo la mano y abrazados se dirigieron al salón.

* * *

**-Mamá** – pregunto la rubia muy inquieta, ella sabía que era adoptada, y que su madre biológica se llamaba Quinn Fabray, la había conocido cuando recién cumplió diez años, es una fotógrafa bastante reconocida y estaba casada con la hija biológica de su madre adoptiva, _una familia muy original_ le había dicho su amiga Emily cuando le conto, pero nunca había hecho relación alguna entre su madre y su novio, pero ¿Podría ser la misma? - **¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**-Claro cariño** – le respondió sirviendo un poco de ensalada en su plato

**-¿Cómo se llamaba mi abuelo?** – pincho la carne con su tenedor y antes de llevárselo a la boca, observo la reacción de su madre.

**-¿Tu abuelo? **

**-Sí…el padre de Quinn** – respondió después de masticar

**-Emm…-**arrugo la frente – **no recuerdo muy bien…pero si quieres le puedo preguntar a Rachel** – se ofreció sacando su teléfono para marcarle a su hija mayor

**-Por favor…** \- bebió un poco de jugo mientras observaba la interacción entre su madre y su ¿Hermana? ¿Madrastra? Nunca había podido darle un título a Rachel

**-Russell** – la saco de sus pensamientos – **así se llamaba el padre de Quinn, Russell Alexander Fabray** – el tenedor de Beth cayó al suelo de la impresión que eso le causo - **¿Estas bien?** – pregunto al verla tan pálida

**-¿Estas segura?**

**-Sí…Rachel me lo acaba de confirmar, falleció la semana pasada**

**-¡Oh Dios Mío!** – se levantó prontamente de la silla

**-Beth estas asustándome ¿Qué pasa?** – la siguió hasta la sala.

**-Sucede que…-** respiro profundamente **– Scott…-** miro a su madre – **es hermano de Quinn…por lo tanto mi tío **– se dejó caer en el sofá

**-¿De que estas hablando?** – Se sentó en la mesita que había frente al sofá - **¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn con Scott?**

Tomo aire profundamente, antes de volver a hablar – **El padre de Scott, se llamaba Russell Alexander Fabray…**-observo como su madre abría los ojos de par en par **– y Alex, el hermano mayor de Scott, lleva el mismo nombre que él…**

Ahora fue Shelby la que se levantó rápidamente de la silla, caminando de un lado a otro para el otro, hasta que se detuvo para girarse bruscamente buscando la mirada de su hija

**-¿Quinn lo sabe?**

**-No lo creo** – negó jugando con sus dedos

**-Creo que deberíamos llamarlas y que vengan lo más rápido posible…-** volvía a sacar su teléfono

**-Ma… ¿Ese señor es el mismo que hecho a Quinn de la casa cuando quedo embarazada de mí?** – ella conocía toda la historia, desde su concepción hasta el momento en que fue dada en adopción y como años más tarde Quinn intento recuperarla; siempre había creído que el culpable de que ella no hubiera podido criarse con su madre biológica era de su abuelo materno, aunque no se quejaba, sino hubieses sido así ella no estaría viviendo con Shelby, ni tendría esa familia tan particular.

**-Sí cariño…es el mismo**

* * *

**-¿Paso algo grave? **– fue lo primero que pregunto Quinn cuando le abrieron la puerta

**-Más o menos **– ladeo la cabeza Shelby – **sigan y hablamos** – se hizo a un lado para que su nuera y su hija entraran a la casa – **siéntense en el sofá…Beth ya baja** – miro a su nieto que estaba profundamente dormido

-**Se durmió hace menos de diez minutos** – hablo Rachel que había visto hacia donde miraba Shelby – **se la pasó toda la tarde jugando con Kate** – la hija de las Brittana – **y quedo exhausto** – observo a su pequeño morenito que tenía los ojos avellana como su esposa.

**-Qué bueno que ya llegaron** – hablo Beth entrando a la habitación después de varios minutos – **tengo que contarles algo.**

**-¿Qué paso? **– pregunto Quinn mirando a su esposa que solo se encogió de hombros para volver a mirar a la chica.

**-¿Recuerdas que te conté que tengo novio?** – vio como Quinn fruncía el ceño y asentía con la cabeza, para luego abrir los ojos espantada – **No….no estoy embarazada** – adivino los pensamientos de su madre mientras veía como suspiraba aliviada – e**l papá de Scott falleció la semana pasada…** -Quinn miraba hacia su esposa, no entendía que tenía que ver ella con el novio de su hija **– de cáncer**

**-Beth cariño…** \- interrumpió Quinn - **¿Exactamente para que nos has llamado?**

**-Quinnie, tu padre murió la semana pasada ¿verdad?**

**-Sí…eso me comento Frannie **– miro a su hija - **¿Por qué?**

**-Ya iniciaron el proceso de…** \- miro a Shelby que susurro "sucesión" **– el proceso de sucesión **

**-Sí **– se rasco la cabeza **– Frannie la inicio, pero me dijo que habían surgido unos problemas**

**-¿Qué problemas? **

**-Aparecieron más hijos de Russell **

**-¿Los conoces?**

**-No**

**-Yo si** – suspiro sentándose correctamente, mientras Quinn la miraba parpadeando varias veces – **eso es lo que te trato de decir…Scott mi novio, es hijo de Russell…tu padre**

**-¡¿Qué!?**

**-Me entere hoy lo juro** – levanto sus manos al ver como la ira empezaba a adornar el rostro de su progenitora **– Scott me dijo que su madre contrato un abogado para evitar que tía Frannie y tú se queden con el dinero de Russell.**

**-Espera **– se levantó de la silla – **vamos por partes… ¿de acuerdo?** – se recostó en la pared – **tu novio desde hace dos años ¿Es hijo de mi padre?** – Cuando vio que su hija asintió continuo - **¿Y en estos dos años nunca conociste a Russell?**

**-No, lo escuchaba nombrar…pero las veces que fui a su casa, solo estaban su mamá y sus hermanos**

**-¿Todos hijos de Russell?**

**-Sí, Alex, Scott y Amber **

**-Muy bien** – se llevó las manos a la cara **\- ¿Y ellos quieren dejarnos a Frannie y a mí sin herencia?**

**-Eh…si prácticamente es eso**

**-Pero a mí el dinero de Russell no me interesa** – cerro los ojos con frustración mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz – **se lo dije a Frannie, yo no quiero nada que ver con ese señor** – Beth únicamente se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**-¿Han visto a Scott?** – preguntaba la chica, pero nadie le daba razón de su novio

**-Lo vi entrar hacer rato al baño de mujeres** – le dijo una de las porristas para luego marcharse de allí

**-¿Sco…** \- Su voz quedo en la nada, al ver a su novio manteniendo relaciones sexuales, con una de sus amigas

**-Beth…esto no es lo que parece** – hablo el chico angustiado, mientras trataba de ponerse rápidamente el pantalón. La rubia únicamente los miro y rápidamente salió de allí **\- ¡Beth!**

La chica corrió por los pasillos sin detenerse a hablar con alguien, hasta que llego a la parte escondida de las gradas, en donde saco su teléfono para llamar a su tía.

**-Tía tengo algo de información que te puede interesar…-** fue lo primero que dijo cuándo el teléfono fue contestado.

* * *

**-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que nos estas diciendo Beth?** – le pregunto Frannie, tomándose una taza de té en la casa de su hermana.

**-Sí tía** – asintió por enésima vez – **ellos son tus hermanos**

**-Beth respóndeme algo con sinceridad** – hablo Quinn recostándose en el mesón de la cocina donde estaban dialogando - **¿Mantuviste relaciones sexuales con Scott?**

**-¡No! **– Aclaro prontamente – **y ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho** – sacudió la cabeza – **hubiese sido incesto** – arrugo la nariz cómicamente

-**Menos mal**

**-Bueno **– miro a su hermana y su sobrina **– ellos saben que yo inicie el proceso de sucesión, pero no tienen ni idea de quienes somos nosotras ¿verdad?** – Pregunto a su sobrina, que solo asintió - **¿Alguna vez le dijiste a Scott que Quinn es tu madre biológica?**

**-Bueno…él sabe que me hablo con mi ella, pero no sabe cómo se llama, nunca hablamos de nuestras familias.**

**-¿Cómo se llaman los otros dos muchachos? **– saco Frannie un cuaderno y un esfero para comenzar a anotar los temas más importantes.

**-El mayor es Alex que tiene veinte** – miro a su madre que frunció el ceño – **luego esta Scott que tiene diecisiete y Amber que tiene dieciséis**

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?** – pregunto Frannie al ver el gesto contrariado de su hermana

-**Que el bastardo de Russell, me hecho de casa por ser una vergüenza para la familia, cuando el mismo tenía ya dos hijos por fuera del matrimonio y otro en camino** – haciendo referencia a Amber que tenía la misma edad de Beth

**-Hey…-** trato de calmar a su hermana – **no es hora de pensar en eso ¿Okay? Vamos a demostrarle que con nosotras nadie se mete** – miro a su sobrina – **y nadie lastima aun miembro de la familia**

* * *

**-Amber me conto que van a adelantar la audiencia para que las otras hijas del papá de ella no puedan reclamar nada** – le contaba Emily mientras caminaban hacia el salón de clases - **¿No has vuelto a hablar con Scott?**

**-No **– negó sacando su teléfono - **¿Sabes para cuando se adelantaron la audiencia?**

**-Para pasado mañana **– respondió sin fijarse que su amiga mandaba un mensaje de texto con la información **– Amber me pidió que vaya y los acompañe y me dijo** – la freno con el brazo **– que aunque lo tuyo con Scott haya acabado de esa forma, ellos te consideran parte de la familia y esperan que estés presente**

**-Oh si estaré presente, pero no acompañándolos a ellos** – murmuro cuando su amiga se separó de ella.

* * *

**-Damos inicio al proceso de sucesión de Russell Alexander Fabray** – hablo el juez – **¿Se encuentran las partes presente?**

**-Sí su señoría** – hablo el abogado de la familia de Scott

**-¿Y la contraparte?**

**-No están presentes **– sonreía petulante el abogado, creyendo que iba a ganar el proceso.

-**No esta **– le murmuro Amber a Emily – **vamos a ganar.**

**-Bueno ya que la parte contraria no está damos inicio a esta…**

**-¡Espere! **– Entro Frannie rápidamente – **mucho gusto señor Juez** – volvió a hablar cuando ya estuvo en su lugar – **Frannie Fabray, abogada de la contraparte**

**-¿Solo está usted presente?** – pregunto al no ver a nadie más

**-No su señoría, afuera están mi hermana con mi sobrina…en un momento vienen.**

**-De acuerdo **

**-Qué pena la demora **– entro Quinn, seguida por Rachel y Beth, causando sorpresa en sus amigos y ex novio

**-Bethy ven siéntate** – susurro Emily corriéndose al lado de Amber para que su amiga se sentara.

**-Preséntese señorita** – hablo el juez mirando a las dos rubias

**-Con mucho gusto…Quinn Fabray, mi esposa Rachel Berry** – señalo a la morena que sonreía **– y ella es mi hija **– señalo a la adolecente – **Beth Corcoran** – sus amigos quedaron con la boca abierta

**-Fue precisamente mi sobrina **– hablo Frannie una vez Quinn y Beth se sentaron a su lado – **quien nos notificó del cambio de día de la audiencia en donde pretendían dejarnos a mi hermana y a mi sin derecho a nuestra herencia.**

El juez negó con la cabeza y procedió a iniciar la audiencia, en donde certificaba que tanto Quinn como Frannie tenían pleno derecho a las propiedades dejadas por Russell Fabray, entregándoles la mayoría de propiedades disputadas por los tres chicos.

-**Me traicionaste Beth** – hablo un dolido Scott apenas salieron de la audiencia

**-Tú** – lo encaro **– fuiste tú quien me fue infiel y quien sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo.**

**-¡Soy hombre! Tengo mis necesidades y tú no me las satisfacías **

**-Menos mal **– se alejó del chico – **imagínate que dirán si se enteran que me acosté con** – lo miro de arriba abajo – **mi tío** – negó alejándose – **ah…y por cierto** – miro al chico – **nunca te metas con el Clan Original de las Fabray**

**-Si una Fabray enojada da miedo** – hablo la morena entrelazando sus dedos con los de su rubia – **no me quiero imaginar la ira de tres**

**-No te preocupes…tu no la deberás sentir** – le guiño el ojo antes de robarle un beso y salir tras su hermana e hija – **Y dime ¿A dónde quieres ir de vacaciones? ¿París? ¿Miami? ¿Londres?** – nombro las ciudades cuyas propiedades ahora eran suyas, logrando que su esposa negara mientras reía divertida.


End file.
